


Because Your Job

by raikka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikka/pseuds/raikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pekerjaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sangat tersiksa selama ini. Setiap hari selalu resah dan dihantui rasa takut. Saat semuanya sudah terlanjur dan terlambat, barulah Yunho merasa menyesal yang teramat dalam. hanya waktu yang bisa mengembalikan semuanya, dan mereka harus memulainya dari awal kembali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jung Yunho.

Dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat dicintai oleh Kim Jaejoong. Bagi Jaejoong dia adalah segalanya. Yunho adalah segalanya. Separuh hidupnya, separuh nafasnya, separuh jiwanya, bahkan seluruh hidupnya. Jaejoong tidak peduli sekalipun dirinya dan Yunho sama-sama seorang namja. Toh saat ini juga banyak masyarakat yang menjalani kehidupan sebagai gay.

Jaejoong juga tidak mempermasalahkan keluarga, ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipelihara oleh sebuah panti asuhan sejak berumur 5 tahun, sedangkan Yunho sendiri adalah anak ke 6 dari 7 bersaudara. Keluarga Yunho tergolong orang susah, apalagi dengan jumlah anak yang sebanyak itu. dari kecil Yunho juga biasa hidup sendiri, kerja sana sini, menghidupi dirinya sendiri, dan pergi ke Seoul tanpa memperdulikan semua keluarganya yang ia tinggalkan di kota kelahirannya. Mereka semua tampak saling tidak perduli. Yah, memang kira-kira seperti itu. Keluarga yang sangat miris.

Dari sisi keluarga dan lingkungan, semua tidak ada masalah yang berarti untuk keduanya menjalani hubungan yang special, sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka tinggal bersama sejak setahun belakangan di apartemen yang lumayan mewah milik Yunho. Mereka memang belum terikat pernikahan, tapi keduanya menjalani hidup layaknya sepasang suami-istri dengan Jaejoong yang berperan sebagai seorang istri **—** sangat wajar melihat wajah cantik yang dimiliki Jaejoong, sangat cocok untuknya **—** , mengurus segala urusan rumah tangga dan mengurusi Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sudah pasti berperan sebagai seorang suami yang bekerja dan mencari nafkah untuk kelangsungan hidup keduanya.

Semua terlihat indah dan rapih tersusun sesuai pada tempatnya, bukan? Tapi ternyata tidak. Selama ia kenal seorang Jung Yunho dan selama ia menjalani hubungan dengannya, selama itu pula Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah tenang. Hatinya selalu resah. Apalagi saat Yunho pergi bekerja dan telat pulang. Kenapa demikian? Karena pekerjaan Yunho. Mereka bisa hidup layak dan membeli apartemen mewah mengingat latar belakang keluarga Yunho maupun Jaejoong rasanya tidak mungkin, kan? Ya, itu semua karena pekerjaan Yunho yang ‘tidak lazim’.

Sejak pindah ke Seoul, Yunho ikut bekerja bersama kelompok perdagangan illegal. Baik berupa barang tambang seperti emas dan perhiasan, sampai dengan obat-obatan terlarang. Pastinya yang seperti itu harus melakukan penyelundupan dari berbagai sumber di banyak daerah. Hal seperti ini tentu sangat melanggar hukum, dan dari dulu pun pemerintah serta kepolisian juga sudah memburu para pekerja untuk diberi sanksi dan hukuman. Sedikit banyak anggota kelompok pekerja ini juga sudah ditangkap dan ditahan. Tinggal mencari sisanya. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong sangat khawatir.

.

.

Malam ini Yunho pulang telat lagi. Jaejoong tampak cemas menunggu kepulangan namja yang sangat dikasihi nya itu. selalu seperti ini, perasaan Jaejoong tidak pernah tenang setiap harinya. Selalu merasa takut tentang keadaan Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamu. Makanan yang sudah disiapkannya tadi pun sudah dingin semua. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah jam sepuluh malam Yunho masih juga belum pulang. Jaejoong kembali menekan layar ponsel nya mencoba menghubungi nomor Yunho. Tetapi sama saja sejak pertama kali ia mencoba, masih tidak aktif. Saat bekerja Yunho jarang mengaktifkan ponselnya. Lalu kenapa membeli ponsel jika tidak bisa berkomunikasi denganku? Bathin Jaejoong sambil menahan kekesalan.

Jaejoong kembali melihat jam, dan melihat pintu semoga saja Yunho muncul dari sana. Jarum panjang jam sudah bergerak menuju angka 9, menunjukkan sudah pukul 10.45 PM. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah bergetar. Bibir merahnya ikut bergetar, sambil bergumam apa saja. Entah memaki Yunho, atau berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan namja itu.

Malam ini adalah rekor paling terlambat Yunho pulang. Jika normalnya, sore jam 5 Yunho sudah pulang. Dan bila sedang telat, paling lama hanya sampai jam 8 malam saja. Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan. Sedangkan normalnya saja Jaejoong sudah was-was, apalagi seperti ini? mungkin jika beberapa menit lagi Yunho tidak juga pulang, Jaejoong akan pingsan saking ketakutannya.

Tepat jam dua belas.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Sebelum melihat wajah Yunho, ia tidak akan bisa tenang dan tidur.

.

Klik

.

Blam

.

Kepala Jaejoong terangkat saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, pandangannya mengarah pada sosok yang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya juga terlihat seperti… sedang marah atau capek kah?

Dalam hitungan detik Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Yunho, memeluknya erat. Hati Jaejoong benar-benar lega dan tenang. Tidak tahan dengan semua perasaannya yang campur aduk, akhirnya ia terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

“boo, kau menangis? Uljima, sshhhh..” Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, dan segera mengusap punggung namja cantiknya yang malah semakin menangis.

“Yun, kau tahu? Aku sangat takut, hiks.. aku khawatir, bagaimana jika kau tertangkap polisi? Hiks, tidak terbayang olehku, apa hiks yang akan terjadi bila kau tertangkap hiks..”

Hati Yunho rasanya seperti tersayat melihat keadaan sang BooJaenya. Namja yang memiliki sepasang mata tajam itu menggiring Jaejoong untuk masuk ke kamar mereka. Ia ingin segera mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat lelah dengan serentetan kejadian hari ini. ditambah Jaejoong yang ketakutannya tidak seperti biasa, membuat dirinya ingin melompat segera dari lantai 5 apartemennya ini, dan mengakhiri semuanya. Oh, tapi itu tidak mungkin kau lakukan Jung Yunho, bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong jika semua itu kau lakukan.

.

.

Yunho tampak baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka begitu saja. Ia berjalan menuju lemari mencari celana pendek sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain yang agak kecil.

Jaejoong duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang, kakinya sebagian di dalam selimut. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya sambil memperhatikan sang kekasih yang sedang memakai celana dan menunggu untuk segera menemaninya untuk tidur.

Setelah selesai dengan celananya, Yunho menyusul Jaejoong dan langsung mendekapnya. Ya, Yunho tidak suka memakai atasan kalau sedang tidur, ia merasa lebih nyaman kalau dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja apalagi ada Jaejoong yang akan menggerayanginya nanti saat tidur (huwehahahaha melting mimisan bayanginnyaaaaa **—** oke,abaikan author gaje ini)

“Yun.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” Jaejoong membuka suara, dan bertanya kepada Yunho. Ia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu, melihat raut masam si namja bermarga Jung itu dan juga keterlambatan pulangnya yang tidak biasa.

Yunho membelai rambut halus Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang dijadikan bantal, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong.

“tadi polisi mengepung daerah tempat kami bersembunyi. Tidak ada yang tertangkap memang, tapi memakan waktu sangat lama. Kami harus saling bekerja sama untuk mengelabui polisi dan bersembunyi, anggota kelompok kami tidak boleh ada yang tertangkap lagi. Berpindah-pindah markas sangat merepotkan apalagi semakin sedikit tempat yang bisa kami gunakan untuk sembunyi..” Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, saat dirasakannya tubuh namja cantik itu menegang.

“tenanglah.. semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang..” Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

“kumohon.. aku mohon dengan sangat Yun, dengarkan perkataan ku kali ini. berhentilah dari pekerjaan menakutkan itu, carilah pekerjaan lain. Jangan perdulikan lagi jika kita tidak bisa hidup layak, bisa dengan tenang selalu disampingmu saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Sama sekali tidak perlu kemewahan.

Kumohon..” suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar. Dia pasti sedang ketakutan lagi.

Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah menggubris permintaan Jaejoong untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. ia merasa jika tidak dengan bekerja seperti itu, bagaimana cara ia membahagiakan Jaejoong. Dia bukan seseorang yang berpendidikan tinggi untuk bisa mencari pekerjaan lain dengan pendapatan yang banyak. Menjadi office boy saja harus minimal tamatan SMA, dan gajinyapun pasti tidak seberapa. Itulah yang membuat Yunho harus berpikir ulang untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu.

Tapi sekarang, dengan polisi yang semakin gencar mencari kelompok mereka, serta ditambah dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang memang tidak pernah tenang, Yunho mau kembali memikirkan semuanya. Benar, untuk apa dia bisa memenuhi hidup kekasihnya itu dengan layak kalau sang kekasihnya pun tidak pernah merasa nyaman dan tenang. Lebih baik mereka hidup susah sekalian, yang penting mereka saling berbagi kasih sayang dan kenyamanan satu sama lain.

“baiklah boo. Aku akan berhenti. Maaf jika selama ini aku mengabaikan perasaanmu”

Jaejoong berkedip, satu butir airmatanya pun meluncur begitu saja. Ia sangat lega sekarang. Akhirnya Yunho mendengarkannya juga. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali. Ia tidak akan merasakan ketakutan lagi, ia tidak akan pernah merasa takut kehilangan Yunho lagi.

“gomawo Yun.. gomawo..” Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada Yunho, “nanti aku akan minta tolong Junsu untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan baru. Ia pasti mau membantu, dan suaminya Park Yoochun itu juga pasti dengan senang hati mau ikut membantu. Aku sangat yakin. Bukannya kau juga sudah membeli lunas apartemen ini? semuanya pasti akan mudah Yun...”

Junsu adalah sahabat sekaligus mantan atasan Jaejoong. Ia dulu bekerja di café milik Junsu. Di sana pula lah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Saat itu dengan gelagat yang gelisah Yunho masuk ke dalam café. Jaejoong yang melihat keanehan si namja bermata tajam itu pun menghentikan sementara pekerjaannya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Jaejoong mengagumi Yunho dengan sekali pandang saja.

“Junsu si pemilik café tempatmu bekerja dulu? Sahabatmu yang kemarin baru menikah dengan pengusaha sukses itu?” Jaejoong mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho.

Kamudian Yunho melanjutkan dan memastikan, “kau selama ini belum dan tidak akan pernah menceritakan apapun tentangku kepadanya kan, boo?”

Yunho khawatir. Ia memang menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka bahkan identitas dirinya kepada orang lain. Siapapun. Bahkan orang terdekat Jaejoong sekalipun, tanpa terkecuali. Bukan tidak percaya, tapi sekedar untuk menjaga diri mengingat betapa bahanya pekerjaan Yunho. Sebaik apapun orang yang kita kenal belum tentu akan selamanya menjadi baik. Begitu yang dipikir Yunho.

“tidak Yun, kau tenang saja. aku bahkan tidak pernah bilang dengan Junsu kalau aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku memang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi yang dia tahu aku tinggal sendiri dan sedang bekerja di café dekat apartemenku yang baru..”

Yunho bernafas lega. Sejak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan, Yunho memang menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti bekerja dengan Junsu. Dan ternyata tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong masih tetap dekat dan akrab dengan Junsu, walaupun harus sedikit **—** sebenarnya banyak **—** berbohong.

“terserah padamu saja, tapi nanti apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka saat mengenalkan ku?”

Jaejoong menjawab riang, “aku akan bilang pada mereka kau kekasih baruku, kurasa mereka juga tidak akan tahu kalaupun kita berbohong dan mengarang tentang pekerjaan mu sebelumnya..”

Yunho tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dulu menurutnya tidak mungkin ada jalan keluarnya. Ia bisa dengan mencari pekerjaan lain, Jaejoong juga tidak akan bahagia apabila dengan tercukupi materi saja.

“jja, mari kita tidur. Sudah sangat larut. Tapi besok aku harus pergi kesana dulu untuk memohon berhenti. Setelah itu baru kita akan temui sahabatmu itu..”

.

.

Setelah sarapan Yunho berpamitan dengan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang akan segera ia tinggalkan. Jaejoong sudah tidak khawatir lagi saat Yunho pergi bekerja. Karena menurutnya saat ini Yunho sedang berniat baik untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan haram itu, pasti tidak akan terjadi apapun jika seseorang berniat baik,kan?

“sepertinya aku pasti pulang cepat” Yunho mencium bibir merah Jaejoong, melumat nya pelan dan sedikit lama sebelum dilepaskan.

“Hati-hati Yun”

Yunho tersenyum dan segera keluar apartemen.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

“hoeek” Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi, semua sarapan yang tadi sempat di makannya keluar semua. Ia merasa sedikit pusing dan mual. Akhir-akhir ini, Jaejoong sering mual saat pagi hari. Belum sarapanpun pasti akan tetap mual juga dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya walaupun ternyata hanya cairan bening saja.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi saat sudah selesai. Ia merasa pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jaejoong mengira kalau dia hanya masuk angin biasa, dan sudah meminum obat. Jadi ia tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Yunho karena merasa bukan hal yang terlalu serius. Tapi hari-hari berikutnya terulang lagi. Dan hari ini sudah seminggu lebih ia selalu mual di pagi hari.

“aku sebenarnya sakit apa? Apakah maag akut? Tapi aku tidak pernah sakit perut sampai melilit seperti orang sakit maag pada umumnya . Hanya mual-mual saja dan sedikit pusing” Jaejoong bicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil memasang muka bingung yang benar-benar cute >3<

“lebih baik aku kerumah sakit saja untuk periksa. Siapa tahu ini penyakit yang serius, bisa bahaya” ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan nada panic.

.

.

.

“Junsu-ya, kau sudah membaca pesan ku tadi? kau bisa kan membantuku?” Jaejoong tengah menelpon Junsu, dan ia tadi sempat mengirimi namja imut itu sebuah pesan, minta tolong carikan pekerjaan untuk ‘kekasih barunya’.

“tentu saja! Dengan senang hati aku akan mencarikannya untuk kekasih baru mu itu. bahkan aku akan minta tolong Chunnie agar mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan menjamin. Aigoo Jaejoong-ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau dekat dengan seseorang. Kenapa tidak cerita denganku dan tau-tau malah sudah jadian?! Aish, kau anggap apa aku selama ini..” Junsu sedang memasang muka ngambek yang pasti percuma saja, karena Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihat reaksi wajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar cerocosan sahabatnya ini. benar-benar seorang teman sejati.

“ya! Kau jangan teriak Suie, tidak perlu menjerit seperti itu juga aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu. Kan saat ini aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Baiklah, terimakasih banyak ya. Kau benar-benar sudah banyak menolongku selama ini, sekali lagi terimakasih”

“ah, kau ini. hanya seperti itu saja tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Akupun turut senang bisa dapat membantumu walaupun tidak seberapa”

“ne, kalau begitu nanti aku kabari lagi kapan aku dan Yunnie akan ke rumah mu. Annyeong su..”

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang wanita. Ia sedang di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya keluar. Ia sedikit takut, melihat reaksi dokter saat memeriksa tubuhnya tadi. terlebih, dokter memintanya melakukan tes urin dan ronsen untuk lebih detail lagi.

“Tuan Kim Jaejoong”

“ne” Jaejoong pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan dokternya. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Sepertinya salah jika ia tidak mengajak Yunho saat ini karena ia sangat butuh Yunho untuk menenangkannya dan mengenggam erat tangannya memberi semangat. Namun Jaejoong langsung cepat-cepat membuang pikiran itu, karena kalau penyakitnya memang parah, Yunho tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

“sebenarnya saya sakit apa, uisa?” Jaejoong bertanya dengan tidak sabaran saat baru duduk di hadapan dokter.

Raut wajah dokter itu semakin membuat Jaejoong penasaran akan penyakitnya.

“apakah berhubungan dengan lambung? Soalnya saya sering mual” Jaejoong bertanya lagi karena dokter itu tidak juga membuka suara. “ayo uisangnim, bicaralah”

Sang dokter terlihat membaca ulang kertas hasil pemeriksaannya. Kemudian bertanya sesuatu yang menurut Jaejoong aneh.

“apakah anda punya pasangan, Tuan Kim?”

“uhm, punya. Kenapa uisa? Adakah hubungannya dengan penyakit saya?” namja cantik itu semakin penasaran dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya sampai hampir terluka yang sama sekali tak berdosa.

“sebenarnya bukan sebuah penyakit. Maaf sekali lagi atas pertanyaan saya, apakah pasangan anda seorang namja?”

Jaejoong makin terheran dengan ulah dokter ini, membuatnya bingung saja. Lalu ia pun mengangguk pelan.

“oh, pantas saja kalau begitu. Awalnya saya sangat tidak yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaan awal. Olehkarena itu saya melanjutkan pemeriksaan dengan melakukan tes urin anda,dan meronsen. Ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Anda positif hamil Tuan Kim..” dokter paruh baya itu pun menyerahkan kertas hasil pemeriksaannya kepada Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri terlihat begitu shock sambil membaca kertas yang di pegangnya.

“ba..bagaimana bisa?”

“yah, ini sebuah keajaiban dan sesuatu yang sangat langka. baru pertama kali saya menemukan kasus seperti ini selama karir saya sebagai seorang dokter. Anda mempunyai rahim dan sel telur yang bisa dibuahi.”

Jaejoong masih terlalu terkejut dan tidak dapat bicara apapun. Otaknya masih belum bisa berpikir secara normal.

“tapi, kembali ke awal. Anda adalah seorang namja. Dan kasus male pregnancy seperti ini sangat jarang dan langka. tubuh seorang namja tentu sangat berbeda dengan tubuh yeoja, yang memang sudah disiapkan dari awal untuk mengandung dan melahirkan. jika nantinya janin dalam kandungan anda tumbuh, resikonya pasti akan mempengaruhi keadaan tubuh anda. Entah menjadi cepat lelah, rasa sakit, membuat emosi anda tidak stabil atau bahkan bisa mengakibatkan suatu hal yang fatal. Sebaiknya anda bicarakan masalah ini dengan pasangan anda,Tuan Kim. Bagaimana nantinya keputusan kalian untuk kedepannya”

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang lemas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dirinya hamil? Ia mengandung? Ada kehidupan di dalam kandungannya saat ini? anaknya dengan Jung Yunho? Iya, Jung Yunho, Manusia yang sangat di sayanginya saat ini dan sampai kapanpun, bahkan ia menyayanginya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus senang atau bersedih. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya, ia senang bisa mengandung anak dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Pasti hidup dia dan Yunho akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan dengan kehadiran anak. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa pendapatnya saat Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dia sedang hamil?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Yunho dan melihat jam di ponselnya. Apakah Yunho sudah pulang?

Dan sesaat kemudian ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong membuka dan membaca pesan itu. satu kata, dua kata, kata demi kata dibaca Jaejoong dengan tangan yang bergetar. Nafasnya tiba-tiba hilang. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar ia mencoba menelpon Junsu.

“Suie…” ucapnya lirih nyaris tidak terdengar

“Jae? Waeyo? Kau kenapa?!” tanya Junsu panic di seberang sana. Sementara Jaejoong makin kalut dan tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kalimat lagi. Lagipula apa yang bisa dibicarakannya dengan Junsu. Harus dimulai darimana? Dia bingung. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa semua, udara disekitarnya pun mendadak hilang dan ia seolah kesulitan bernafas. Matanya mengabur karena ia sudah terisak daritadi, pandangannya pun menghitam begitu saja. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh indahnya terjatuh di halaman rumah sakit dengan Junsu yang masih tersambung di telepon.

“Jae?! Jaejoong-ah. Kau kenapa? Hei! Jawab aku Jae”

Orang-orang yang melihat itu langsung mengerubungi Jaejoong dan menolong namja malang itu. Menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, dan mengambil ponselnya lalu bicara dengan orang yang tadi sedang bicara dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pekerjaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sangat tersiksa selama ini. Setiap hari selalu resah dan dihantui rasa takut. Saat semuanya sudah terlanjur dan terlambat, barulah Yunho merasa menyesal yang teramat dalam. hanya waktu yang bisa mengembalikan semuanya, dan mereka harus memulainya dari awal kembali.

“aku ingin berhenti.”

Namja bermata musang itu balik menatap tajam namja yang tadi diajak nya bicara.

“apa kau bilang,hyung? Berhenti?”

“ne Jonghyun-ah. Kupikir sudah hentikan saja pekerjaan ini, pengejaran polisi yang semakin gencar membuat kekasih ku khawatir”

“Yunho hyung, sebenarnya aku berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku juga ingin berhenti. Tapi apakah Yesung hyung akan mengizinkannya? Kita berdua mengundurkan diri, sementara mereka tetap bekerja dan terus dibayang-bayangi polisi?”Yunho Nampak menggerak-gerakkan matanya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Saat ini Yunho bersama Jonghyun rekan kerja nya sedang berada di markas baru mereka. sebuah rumah biasa dengan dua lantai, namun cukup besar yang ruangan-ruangan di dalam rumah itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam barang untuk di selundupkan ke masyarakat yang membutuhkannya. Dan halaman belakangnya yang sangat luas terparkir banyak mobil-mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk melakukan operasi.

“kalau begitu, paling tidak kita harus tetap menjalani hukuman dulu sebelum benar-benar berhenti? Sama saja bohong, tujuan ku pergi kan agar tidak di tahan polisi” Yunho menatap Jonghyun lagi. Sementara yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

“KITA DIKEPUNG POLISI”

Sebuah teriakan membuat Yunho dan Jonghyun menoleh. Dan Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan ternyata memang benar. Sudah banyak polisi diluar sana dengan mengacungkan pistol.

“tempat ini sudah kami kepung, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, atau kami akan menembak kalian”

Yunho terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke Jaejoong. Ia pasti sedang menunggunya dengan perasaan senang. Dan kini saat ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya malah terlambat. Andai daridulu dia mendengarkan Jaejoong.

“hyung..” Jonghyun menatap iba kearah Yunho dan mengtakan dengan tatapan mata ‘bagaimana ini?’

Yunho hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Sedetik kemudian polisi sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, menggeledah seluruh ruangan dan memborgol tangan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya, para tersangka, termasuk Yunho dan Jonghyun.

Saat polisi hendak mendekatinya, Yunho mencoba mengelak dan berlari sekencang-kencang nya keluar dari rumah itu. tidak di perdulikannya teriakan Jonghyun yang memanggilnya dan menyemangatinya.

“hyung! lari lah sejauh-jauhnya. Aku yakin kau bisa!”

Entah apa yang membuat Jonghyun berbesar hati begitu terhadap Yunho, padahal dirinya saja sudah tertangkap.

Yunho terus berlari kemana pun yang penting ia harus bisa lolos dari polisi lagi kali ini. ia benar-benar takut akan keadaan Jaejoong kalau sampai dirinya tertangkap. Ia sungguh menyesal. Dan bersumpah kalau berhasil lolos lagi, ia akan mengajak Jaejoong keluar kota, bahkan keluar negeri untuk bersembunyi agar bisa aman.

Yunho berlari ke arah jalan raya dan menyebrang tanpa memperdulikan mobil yang lalu lalang. Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat beberapa polisi yang masih setia mengejarnya. Ia semakin melajukan langkahnya, dan masuk ke jalanan agak sepi dengan rumah-rumah penduduk yang lumayan padat.

Ia tidak perduli sudah berapa lama berlari, bahkan rasa capek juga tidak diperdulikannya. Kaki yang dirasainya sudah hampir terlepas dari engselnya pun sudah tidak ada pengaruh. Ia harus bisa menghindar. Harus. Demi Jaejoong.

DOR

Tiba-tiba saja namja bermata tajam itu terpelanting saat sedang kencang-kencangnya berlari sambil memegangi kaki kanan nya.

“shit!”

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dan mengelak dari tembakan polisi. Yunho sungguh menyesali semuanya. Andai ia mendengarkan dan memikirkan lebih jauh lagi tentang Jaejoong. Pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Kini semuanya sudah terlanjur, dirinya hanya bisa menyesal dan siap-siap menghadapi kesedihan Jaejoong tanpa dirinya bertahun-tahun.

“tunggu” Yunho berdiri dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya saat dua orang polisi menghampirinya dan hendak memborgol kedua tangannya, lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Yunho membuang ponselnya begitu saja ke jalanan dan menginjaknya. Benda persegi itupun hancur.

**To: My Lovely BooJae**

**Boo, aku tertangkap. Sungguh, maafkan aku. aku benar-benar tidak berguna.**

.

.

.

Tampak seorang namja sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, dengan meja sebagai pemisah diantara dirinya dengan dua orang namja lainnya yang berada di seberangnya. Ada seorang polisi juga yang berdiri disamping kanannya, sedang mengawasi dirinya. Bahkan kedua tangannya saja tetap di borgol. Namja yang memiliki tatapan mata setajam musang itu mengamati baik-baik orang yang kini tengah datang mengunjunginya.

“jadi kau.. Kim—Park— Junsu dan Park Yoochun?” ia mulai membuka suara dan memulai percakapan. Yang ia tahu, kedua orang ini adalah teman kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa malah mereka yang datang mengunjungi Yunho, dan bukan Jaejoong?

“ne. Aku temannya Jaejoong. Dan ini Yoochun suamiku” kata namja bernama Junsu sambil menunjuk namja berjidat lebar yang duduk disamping kirinya. “kami sudah tau, Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan semuanya”

Yunho masih diam. Menunggu salah satu dari dua orang itu melanjutkan kembali apa yang mau disampaikannya.

“aku akan memanggilkan pengacara untuk membantumu di persidangan nanti, semoga bisa membantu sedikit walaupun kemungkinannya percuma saja” ucap Yoochun kemudian.

“mana Jaejoong?” tanya Yunho melenceng dari pembicaraan Yoochun sebelumnya. Ia tidak memperdulikannya.

“uhm, Jaejoong.. mungkin masih terlalu shock dan kesehatannya belum pulih. Bahkan untuk duduk saja dia masih kesulitan”

“lagian Jaejoong sed— “ Junsu langsung menyenggol Yoochun yang hendak mengatakan kalau Jaejoong sedang hamil. Yoochun pun menghentikan kalimatnya. Junsu teringat dengan perkataan Jaejoong padanya tadi saat ia dan Yoochun hendak datang menemui Yunho di tahanan. Jaejoong memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu Yunho tentang keadaannya yang tengah hamil. Ia tidak mau membuat Yunho merasa bersalah dan terus dibayang-bayangi oleh dirinya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mau sama sekali menemui Yunho saat di tahanan sampai Yunho selesai dengan masa hukumannya nanti. Biarlah semuanya berjalan dulu, biarlah Yunho membayar kesalahannya dulu yang memang harus dihukum seperti ini. dan nanti saat Yunho bebas barulah ia dan anak mereka datang menjemput dan memulai kehidupan yang baru dari awal.

“kesehatan? Maksud kalian Jaejoong-ku sedang sakit?!” bentak Yunho secara tidak sengaja dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Tangannya sudah di atas meja dan ia menggebrak meja itu emosi. Dia emosi karena kesalahannya Jaejoong sampai sakit, dan yang lebih membuatnya menyesal, bahkan ia tidak bisa merawat dan menemani namja yang sangat disayanginya itu ketika sedang sakit seperti ini.

“hei kau tenanglah!” bentak polisi yang tadi menjaga Yunho.

“tidak apa-apa, dirumah ada pembantu yang menjaga nya” ucap Junsu kemudian. Dan melanjutkan, “dan mungkin dia tidak akan menjengukmu sampai kau bebas nanti”

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di teras rumah Junsu. Ia mengusap pelan perutnya yang sudah membesar, sudah memasuki bulan ke Sembilan dan artinya sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan.

Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong sendirian langsung duduk di kursi sebelah namja cantik itu.

“tidak terasa kau sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, Jae.”

Jaejoong menoleh sejenak kearah Yoochun dan kembali memeluk perut besarnya lalu tersenyum sedikit.

“maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Nanti setelah anakku lahir dan aku sudah kuat sendiri, aku akan cepat-cepat pindah dari sini”

Yoochun pun mendecak kesal mendengar ucapan Jaejoong “kau ini bicara apa? Siapa juga yang merasa direpotkan. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan dengan adanya kau dirumah ini, Junsu tidak merasa kesepian. Akhir-akhir ini aku kan sering keluar kota. Jadi Junsu ada yang menemani. Belum lagi saat anakmu nanti lahir, pasti akan bertambah ramai. Itu akan menyenangkan Jae, sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan”

Jaejoong sungguh terharu mendengar perkataan Yoochun barusan. Ia bahkan hampir meneteskan airmata.

“kunjungilah dia, walau hanya sekali. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Kurasa caramu ini salah”

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum miris mendengarnya, ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Yoochun.

“biarkan saja seperti ini, Chun. Sebesar apapun aku merindukannya. Biarkan dia tenang menjalani hukumannya tanpa memikirkan aku dan anak kami. Mungkin memang harus ada waktu yang memisahkan kami untuk bisa menstabilkan keadaan dan memulainya kembali dari awal..”

.

.

.

.

.

w(^o^)m Because Your Job w(^o^)m

.

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian…**

_(karna aku ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu JYJ yang NINE, aku ngerasa feelnya dapat nancep banget/? Coba deh dibaca juga sambil dengerin lagu itu)_

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor polisi, tempat ia ditahan selama lima tahun ini. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan bawahan celana panjang. Tidak ada barang-barang yang dibawanya. Hanya sepasang pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini, pakaian yang dulu dibawanya saat ditahan. Karena saat Yunho ditangkap ia tidak membawa apapun. Bahkan ponselnya pun sudah ia hancurkan pada saat itu.

Hari ini Yunho bebas dari penjara. ia keluar sendirian. Tidak ada yang menjemput. Tidak ada sama sekali, mungkin yang mengharapkan kebebasannya pun juga tidak ada. Bahkan ternyata benar yang dikatakan Junsu dulu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menjenguknya. Yunho kecewa dan semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir, mungkin Jaejoong sangat terpukul sampai tidak sanggup untuk menemuinya saja. Dan Yunho yakin, namja cantik itu pasti sudah membencinya sekarang. Dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan kekhawatiran kekasihnya dan mengabaikan begitu saja sampai semua nya terlanjur seperti ini. Jaejoong pasti malu memiliki kekasih seorang mantan narapidana. Bahkan Yunho tidak yakin apakah sekarang dirinya dan Jaejoong masih ada ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Jung Yunho bodoh, kalau Kim Jaejoong malu mempunyai kekasih seorang mantan narapidana, seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak akan mau denganmu yang diketahui sebagai seorang pekerja illegal.

Yunho benar-benar rindu dengan Jaejoong. ia ingin sekali bertemu Jaejoong, tidak perduli kalaupun Jaejoong sudah sangat membenci nya saat ini. ia pun juga tidak perduli kalau Jaejoong sudah memiliki kehidupan baru saat ini. yang ia mau hanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan melihat wajah cantiknya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, saat dirasakannya matanya mulai memanas dan terasa akan segera menangis. Namun sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti dan segera ia membalikkan badan.

“Yun..” mata tajam Yunho bertemu dengan mata besar dan bening, mata seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

“Umma? Ahjussi itu Appa Minnie?” Namja cantik yang tadi memanggil Yunho segera melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Yunho, lalu menoleh kesampingnya dan mengangguk pada bocah berumur sekitar lima tahunan yang sedang ia gandeng.

Sementara Yunho yang mendengar itu semua seolah oleng dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Appa? Dirinya?

Bocah lucu itu langsung berlari kearah Yunho dan memeluk kakinya. Yunho pun langsung berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan bocah yang tadi menamai dirinya sendiri ‘Minnie’

“kau Jung Yunho?”

Yunho mengangguk lalu bocah itu langsung memeluk erat leher Yunho. Setelah nya ia melepas pelukannya pada Yunho lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

“namaku Changmin. Nama Umma-ku Kim Jaejoong. kata Umma, nama Appa-ku Jung Yunho, jadi namaku yang sebenalnya adalah Jung Changmin.” Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya sambil memperhatikan foto yang daritadi ia pegang, Ia sedang membandingkan foto dengan wajah Yunho “telnyata Appa jauh lebih tampan dalipada yang di foto. Umma bilang Appa sedang ada ulusan makanya belum bisa beltemu dengan Minnie selama ini. tapi Umma selalu bilang kalau Appa pasti menyayangi Minnie dan akan beltemu dengan Minnie suatu saat nanti.”

Yunho meneteskan air matanya. Jung Changmin anaknya dan Kim Jaejoong? ia kembali memeluk Changmin dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

“Boo..” panggilnya lirih. Lalu Jaejoong pun mendekat. Segera Yunho melepaskan sejenak pelukannya pada Changmin, dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat seolah takut akan berpisah lagi dan tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jaejoong lagi.

“mianhae Yun…

Ya, Dia anakmu. Saat membaca pesan terakhir darimu lima tahun yang lalu, aku sedang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilanku..”

Yunho semakin larut dengan tangisannya. Dan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong bisa mengandung. Ia sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada tuhan.

Tapi,

Yunho baru saja membayar kesalahannya dengan ditahan selama lima tahun. sementara saat baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya, ternyata masih ada kesalahan besar lain yang telah dilakukannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong mengandung dan mengurusi diri sendiri, lalu mengurusi anak mereka sendirian tanpa dirinya.

“kenapa kau harus diam dan tidak memberitahu ku? Mengunjungiku saja kau tidak pernah sekalipun, boo. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau kau sudah sangat membenciku. Dan kenapa kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah membiarkanmu melahirkan dan membesarkan Changmin sendirian?”

Jaejoong tidak menjawab perkataan Yunho, malah semakin menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Yah,Umma menangis lagi deh. Hampil setiap hali Umma nangis. Minnie seling melgokin Umma nangis saat mau tidul sambil melukin foto Appa. Kan sekalang kita udah jumpa sama Appa, halusnya Umma jangan nangis lagi..” Changmin tiba tiba saja berujar dan ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sedih dan merasa tidak sanggup melihat sang Umma menangis seperti itu terus-menerus.

“Changminnie..” Yunho menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya, dan memeluk Jaejoong sekaligus sambil berjongkok.

“mianhae.. aku memang bodoh, maafkan aku boo..” Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya yang banjir airmata ke wajah Jaejoong yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Yunho mengecup bibir manis Jaejoong, sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya, ia sangat merindukan bibir ini. Yunho menghisapnya pelan, Jaejoong pun membalasnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan kecupan lembut sebagai ungkapan rasa rindu sangat mendalam, dan perasaan cinta yang besar dari keduanya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jaejoong, “terimakasih telah memberikan seorang malaikat kecil untukku” Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang sudah penuh airmata. Lalu segera ia menarik Changmin dan menciumi wajahnya.

Yunho masih saja menangis, dia sudah tidak perduli dengan rasa malu karna namja manly sepertinya malah menangis sesenggukan seperti itu. yang jelas sekarang perasaannya tengah campur aduk. Antara senang, dengan rasa bersalah.

“Saranghae Kim Jaejoong. Gomawo. Mianhae”

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bila ada yang membaca, berniat meninggalkan jejak?   
> Terimakasih^^


End file.
